Come Clean
by YumeSangai
Summary: A chuva caía, e ela só precisava limpar a mente para as provas, mas tudo em sua mente era ele. James só queria esquecer dos malditos exames. Aquela chuva que os purificava também os uniu.


**Casal: **James/ Lily

**N/A: **Essa é mais uma fanfic James/Lily

A idéia surgiu com a música 'Come Clean' da Hilary Duff, embora isso não seja uma songfic, alguns trechos aparecem em alguns pontos.

O nome dos Marotos embora pouco usado está no original, porque 'Prongs' soa muito melhor do que 'Pontas' e isso vale para os outros três.

Boa leitura.

**YumeSangai**

**Come Clean**

_Deixe a chuva cair  
E despertar meus sonhos  
Deixe lavar  
Minha sanidade  
Porque eu quero sentir o trovão  
Eu quero gritar  
Deixe a chuva cair  
Eu estou me purificando_

Era mais uma tarde em Hogwarts, a maioria dos alunos estava espalhada pelo castelo, os mais sanos na biblioteca se preparando para as provas, os mais desesperados nas salas de suas casas copiando os deveres e anotações dos amigos... e assim era mais um dia normal...

-É sério Prongs, você não vai se arrepender mesmo! – Dizia um menino gordinho enquanto gastava toda a ponta da pena já que fazia força com ela sobre o pergaminho e copiava a matéria da aula que ele havia dormido.

-Só que você **sempre **diz isso, sério Peter, comece a fazer seus deveres, o Moony não está mais te emprestando a lição, até o Padfoot está ficando de saco cheio, seja mais responsável, por favor – Disse se levantando da poltrona e esticando um pouco as pernas, há algum tempo estava ali observando a sala comunal, na verdade observava a expressão dos amigos, todos andando pra cima e pra baixo com um livro pesado e empoeirado.

-Eu não acredito que os treinos de Quadribol foram cancelados, pelo menos eu teria com o que me distrair.

-Está louco Prongs? – Disse Padfoot se aproximando, com o maldito livro embaixo do braço – Temos uma pilha de deveres de casa e os testes daqui a três dias.

-Você deveria estudar um pouco – Disse Moony ao entrar na sala, James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-O Moony e o Peter eu até entendo, mas você Sirius, logo você?! – Disse parecendo um pouco desapontando, não que estivesse apenas queria companhia para não fazer nada, sair um pouco dali, dar umas voltas e falar bobagem, mas ninguém parecia disposto a isso.

-Desculpa Prongs, eu não sou mesmo muito fã de um livro, mas o Moony explica que é uma maravilha e além do mais eu também estou o ajudando um pouco, você que não quis se juntar – Disse fazendo bico e passando a batata quente para o amigo que fez careta.

-Eu não gosto de ficar de vela – Sussurrou entre os dentes, não que tivesse algo contra o relacionamento dos amigos, desde que fossem felizes, não se importava com mais nada, _no entanto_, aquelas aulas sempre terminavam com James e uma pilha de livros e Remus e Sirius se amassando próximo a ele.

-Okay, Okay – Disse Sirius rindo e passando o braço pelos ombros de Remus que estava ligeiramente corado – Nós vamos estudar no quarto – Disse piscando para o amigo.

Ainda pôde ouvir Moony dizendo algo.

-Padfoot, nós vamos estudar **mesmo**, me ouviu?

-Claro Moony, claro.

Mas isso não importava, no quarto ficaria louco, afinal o dia estava lindo, perfeito para um treino de Quadribol, mas ninguém da equipe queria largar aquele pedaço encardido de papel e colônia de bactérias.

-/-

A biblioteca estava cheia, os melhores livros sendo disputados fortemente, alunos de todas as casas se uniam, era uma luta estranha, mas os que conseguissem teriam férias prolongadas.

-Lily, não é melhor estudarmos na sala comunal? – Perguntou uma menina morena de cabelos compridos e bem negros, também da Grifinória.

-Nem deve ter mais espaço a essa altura – Disse terminando algumas anotações no pergaminho. Não queria que ninguém soubesse que o motivo de estar naquele lugar que agora estava apertado e abafado era o fato de que um certo garoto de encontrava na torre.

-Mas eu estou com as pernas dormentes – Resmungou com a voz chorosa – Vamos nos divertir um pouco?

-Acho que vou esticar as pernas – Disse a ruiva se espreguiçando na cadeira e saindo distraída em direção ao lago, deitou na grama macia, não se importando com o estado do uniforme e a areia no cabelo.

-/-

-Ei, aonde vai Prongs? – Perguntou Peter ao ver o amigo se afastar.

-Dar um volta – Disse sem muita vontade, desceu devagar as escadas, _ninguém, _decidiu dar uma volta pelos jardins, de preferência próximo ao lago, onde poderia se jogar na grama, quando percebeu que sua idéia já havia sido posta em prática por uma ruiva que ele conhecia bem.

Lily Evans, a menina da Grifinória, que capturara seu coração de uma forma cruel, a única que não aceitava sair com ele, e não parecia querer ser nada mais do que _amiga._

Lily ficou um bom tempo olhando para o céu vermelho, já era tarde e iria chover, concluiu antes de fechar os olhos e sem demora sentir os pingos de chuva caírem, mas não queria sair de lá, uma imagem maravilhosa dançava em sua mente, como um filme.

Abriu um sorriso, desfrutando mais, dando mais cor e brilho aos dois jovens Grifinórios que dançavam em um parque vazio, atrás dele uma fonte de pedra, era outono e os dois estavam bem agasalhados e o vento levava algumas folhas amarelas e vermelhas.

Mas quando para pensar a respeito, sentiu os olhos marejarem, levou as mãos ao rosto, abafando os soluços e impedindo as lágrimas de se misturarem com a chuva.

Era hilário, sonhava com James, como se nunca tivesse o encontrado antes, e por incrível que pareça, era a menina mais sortuda, amiga de Remus Lupin que a apresentou aos Marotos; criara uma falsa imagem de quem não gostava muito do jeito de James, mas tudo nele a fascinava, o sorriso, o olhar, a forma de andar, sua coragem e até o talento para detenções, mas era mais forte que ela, não conseguia simplesmente dizer que gostava dele e aceitar seus insistentes pedidos para que saíssem juntos. E esse pensamento apenas a fazia mais solitária, porque não era capaz de dizer a verdade?

James não havia reparado que o sol estava se pondo, o céu tomado pelo vermelho, _belo, _parecia outro mundo, no entanto uma forte chuva começou a cair, James olhou para cima recebendo a chuva no rosto, _uma sensação deliciosa._

"_É esse tipo de coisa que eu procuro, algo que varra as preocupações" _Pensou enquanto brincava como uma criança, girando de braços abertos e rindo; parou algum tempo depois, a menina ruiva continuava deitada na grama, também tomando a chuva; se aproximou cautelosamente e escutou soluços, então logo se adiantou e sentou ao lado dela.

-Lily, tudo bem? - Perguntou a encarando, a menina deu um salto, provavelmente pelo susto e tratou se passar a mão pelo rosto, já não sendo mais possível diferenciar as lágrimas da chuva que agora além de cair diretamente em cima de sua cabeça, escorria pelos finos cabelos ruivos.

-S-sim, que susto Potter, o que está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou se sentando e abrindo um leve sorriso.

-Não agüentava mais aquele clima que provas, e decidir vir para um lugar mais fresco e com menos pressão, e você?

-O mesmo

-Mentira

Lily levantou o rosto receosa que conseguiria encarar aqueles olhos negros, que a faziam perder a sanidade, quando os fitou, lá estavam eles, olhos que a analisavam por completo, ele agia como se a conhecesse e soubesse dos detalhes que ela tentava esconder, o que na verdade era apenas um dom, que havia aprendido depois de conhecer Moony, que não gostava dos amigos se preocupando com ele, escondia mal, assim como Lily.

-Você estava chorando, não queria apenas fugir do clima das provas... Porque estava chorando?

Ninguém precisaria de uma poção para verdade com aqueles olhos, eles te induziam a dizer, _tudo._

-Sei que está pensando que é algo ruim que me aconteceu - Disse desviando os olhos e fitando o lago - Mas na verdade eu estava apenas sonhando - Disse abrindo um leve sorriso se lembrando de algumas coisas que percorriam sua mente ha algum tempo.

-Mas chorando?

-É... era um pouco triste de qualquer forma - Disse dando um meio sorriso, James mudou de posição ficando de frente a ela e segurando seu queixo, para que o encarasse.

-Lily...

-Não Potter - Disse sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo novamente e o empurrou, não tendo mais contato direto com aqueles olhos. _Um soluço, outro soluço. _E então James a abraçou.

-Desculpe... - Ele disse baixo.

-Por que... Porque pede desculpas? - Perguntou controlando as lágrimas.

-Não sei... - Disse com sinceridade e então se afastou um pouco para poder fita-la - Eu... Achei que fosse necessário dizer isso.

-Pois não era - Disse secando novamente as lágrimas, e então se levantou e se virou pronta para voltar ao castelo.

-Lily

Ela se virou mecanicamente para ele, ainda de cabeça baixa, achando os sapatos molhados muito mais interessantes.

-Você... Não gosta de mim?

Sim, a pergunta soava um pouco estúpida, mas não conseguia parar de pensar nisso, havia tempos... Alguns anos que a menina dava claramente mais atenção aos seus amigos Marotos do que a ele.

-Muito pelo contrário - Disse dando um sorriso bobo e sentindo a face ruborizar levemente.

-Mas você... - Ela colocou o dedo sobre seus lábios, num gesto de silêncio, então ficou de costas para ele.

-James Potter, você acha que entende as garotas, mas não sabe de nada... Eu... - se virou novamente - Eu... - e ergueu o rosto o fitando - Gosto de você - Disse abrindo um largo sorriso e depois se virou novamente - Claro que agora você pode ir tirar sarro da minha cara, eu não ligo Potter, apenas nunca faça isso na minha frente ou eu não vou me responsabilizar se eu utilizar alguma azara--

Lily sentiu quando foi envolvida pelos braços dele, pois o cheiro dele, tão doce, tão próximo, as mãos geladas.

-Eu achava que você me odiava!...Eu sempre gostei de você Lily, mas você nunca me deixou tentar mostrar... - Disse timidamente, ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele e o encarou.

-Tente

-O que? - Perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Tente me mostrar Potter.

_Deixe a chuva cair  
Eu estou me purificando  
Eu estou me purificando_

James se aproximou vagarosamente, o rosto a centímetros de distância, podia sentir o coração dela batendo bem rápido, assim como o dele, ela fechou os olhos e ele tomou coragem, aquele beijo tímido que se transforma; a mão dela bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos rebeldes, a mão dele envolvendo a cintura e a puxando para mais próximo.

Afastaram-se quando sentiram que precisavam de ar, basicamente ignorando a chuva, o frio e o possível resfriado.

-Lily Evans?

-S-sim?

-Aceita namorar comigo?

Ela riu, sorriu e então deu um salto o abraçando.

-É claro Potter!

-Então... como namorado posso fazer um pedido?

-Sim?

-Pare de me chamar de Potter, senhorita Evans – Disse afastando uma mecha que caia sobre seu fino rosto.

-Certo, _Prongs._

Os dois riram e ele a beijou novamente.

-James...?

-O que foi Lily? – Perguntou enquanto passava o braço pelo ombro dela.

-Eu espero que nós não peguemos um resfriado, porque ainda temos que fazer a prova!

-Estamos encharcados – Disse olhando para as próprias roupas.

Eles riram e começaram a correr para sair dali, como se fosse mudar alguma coisa a essa altura do campeonato, mais estavam felizes, afinal Lily poderia parar de sonhar com seu príncipe encantado e James tinha alguém que amava de verdade ao seu lado.

_Para sempre._

E como epílogo eu declaro que James e Lily não pegaram um resfriado e saíram tão bem quanto Moony e Padfoot, e que Peter ficou de recuperação.


End file.
